Kiss Me Like You Want To Be Loved
by I'mASweetDisaster
Summary: When her brothers abandoned her for their darling Katherine; Annalise Salvatore had other things to preoccupy her time. Like the handsome stranger that would greet her in the square every day at precisely twelve minutes past noon. Such conversations she would have with this gentleman with perfect pale skin, cerulean eyes and thick light-brown curls.
1. Chapter 1: Back To Basics

She could vividly remember the day that her whirlwind of a life was set into motion. It was the day Miss Katherine Pierce came to Mystic Falls, back in 1864. When her brothers abandoned her for their darling Katherine; Annalise Salvatore had other things to preoccupy her time. Like the handsome stranger that would greet her in the square every day at precisely twelve minutes past noon. Such intriguing conversations she would have with this gentleman with perfect pale skin, cerulean eyes and thick light-brown curls. He never _did _properly introduce himself, that is, until the day her life took an unexpected twist…

* * *

**1864**

* * *

"Stefan, I just don't think Katherine's right for you." Annalise stated, obviously concerned for her brother's wellbeing. She had caught him leaving the room with a copious amount of dried blood on his neck.

"Of all people, I didn't expect to hear this from you." Stefan replied harshly. "Miss Katherine is your _friend_, need I remind you? I'm not sure she would be too happy to hear what you're saying."  
"And that I am not." Katherine added in from behind us, making us both jump and turn to face her. The anger immediately melted from Stefan's face and it turned into a look of pure awe and affection. Annalise withheld the urge to roll her eyes at her brother's mood swings.  
"Now, Annalise, I think you and I should have a word," she looked directly at Stefan to clarify with but one word: "alone." Stefan nodded, taking in every word before retreating to the gardens. Katherine escorted Annalise into her room with a reassuring hand on Annalise's back, once the doors were shut, the gloves came off.  
"Now, Annalise, would you care to explain **why **you said that to Stefan?" She asked, her tone still as soft as it usually was but had a hostile edge to it that she had heard before.  
"You've got him under some kind of trance." Annalise replied without a seconds hesitation. "You have bewitched both my brothers and now neither is like his self. They're more like your little puppets." Katherine laughed at this.  
"Now, now, how can I have bewitched your brothers Annalise? I have merely stayed here and had my fun with them. I thought you were a friend to me?" She feigned hurt in her last line. Annalise sighed, sick of Katherine's manipulative little games Katherine would always try to make her play. Annalise glanced past Katherine and at the clock on her wall. Half past eleven. If Annalise got a carriage to the town centre now, she may just catch him again.  
"Have you somewhere to be?" Katherine asks, evident curiosity in her voice.  
"I need to go Katherine. I'm sorry, but this discussion will have to wait."  
"And just _where_ are you going?"  
"Town square."  
"Whatever for?" Annalise merely smirked in reply before walking out of Katherine's room, down the stairs and out of the front door.

* * *

Later that evening, Annalise came back home in the best mood she had ever had the pleasure of being in. She hummed a soft tune as she headed through the front door of her home.  
"And just where have you been?" Her older brother, Damon pryed.  
"Out in town. Why this concerns you, I do not know."  
"Because Stefan, Katherine, Father and I have been going out of our minds worried!" He exclaimed.  
"I told Katherine where I was going."  
"And WHERE did you go?"  
"To meet a friend."  
"And what was this '_friend_'s name?"  
"Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."  
"What of him?" Katherine asked, panicked.  
"I went to meet him before."  
"And you never told me this before hand?!"  
"I hadn't known his name before today."  
"Are you foolish, Annalise?!" Giuseppe Salvatore, her Father, cut in. Annalise drew in a breath, in order to keep herself calm. She then walked past the entourage of interrogators and up to her room, barricading the door with her armoire.

* * *

A few days had passed by, Annalise had heard the ruckus about Katherine and how she is a 'monster', in her father's words. She hadn't heard her brother's voices for a while, which worried her terribly, but not enough to make her move her armoire from in front of her door. There was a sudden knock at Annalise's door which made her jump.  
"Who is it?" She called, only to hear Stefan's familiar chuckle.  
"Your brother, Stefan." He replied. Annalise jumped to her feet and, with a great deal of effort, pushed her armoire back to it's rightful place. She then opened the door.  
"Stefan!" She exclaimed happily. Happiness was quickly overturned by horror. Her brother was covered in blood. Some of it staling, some of it fresh. She let out a horrified gasp, which only made Stefan feel worse than he already did.  
"Annie, please don't be frightened." Stefan said, in a soothing voice that only startled Annalise all the more.  
"D-don't be **scared?!** How can I not be scared when you've become just like her?" Stefan sighed.  
"I'm not like Katherine. I won't hurt you Annie."  
"Whose blood is on your shirt and around your lips?" Stefan hesitated to answer Annalise's question.  
"Well?!" Annalise pressed.  
"Fathers." Stefan replied.  
"S-so Father is dead?" She stuttered out, and Stefan nodded regretfully.  
"But I can take care of you."  
"How?" Annalise asked, with tears in her eyes. Stefan –despite not wishing this upon anyone- bit his wrist.  
"Don't come near me." Annalise stated, backing away from her brother.  
"This is the only way I can take care of you!" Stefan pinned his only sister against her bed and fed her his blood, before stabbing her. Annalise only had one thought on her mind as she lay dying, and that was that she'd never see the mysterious, handsome Mr Niklaus Mikaelson again. That thought shattered her heart completely.


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Ripper

**1920**

* * *

Annalise had been travelling alone for three or four decades now. She and her brother, Stefan, had had an argument which spiralled completely out of control and wound up with the two parting ways, both swearing that they would never utter so much as a syllable to the other again. But Annalise Salvatore had other things on her mind. Annalise resisted the urge to grin as she heard two people passing-by talking about 'The Ripper of Monterey.' Now, most people believed that this was Stefan's work, that a sweet little lady like Annalise wouldn't hurt a fly. In reality, Annalise was ten times as destructive as Stefan. _She_ was the Ripper. Annalise smiled to herself as she headed into the jazz club. She approached the bar as many men flocked to her, all whispering sweet nothings and offering her things they could _never_ hope to live up to.  
"Straight gin on the rocks." She says to the bartender who, with a flirtatious smirk, nodded and gave her exactly what she wanted.  
"On the house, Darlin'." He replied and she gave him a sweet smile that made the bartender weak at the knees. She walked away, her crowd of admirers following her.

* * *

Klaus sits in a booth in the far corner of his younger sister's favourite jazz bar.  
"Rebekah, I don't see _why_ you like it here." He states, rolling his eyes. Rebekah, his beautiful, blonde younger sister, scowls.  
"Nik, just unwind and have a little fun!" She replies, before sinking her teeth back into her latest catch's neck. Nik shook his head at his sister and scanned the room for someone. That's when he saw _her._ For a few seconds he was in utter shock, this was replaced by both anger and awe. Rebekah pushed the gentleman away from her and glanced at Niklaus, whose eyes were transfixed on a stunning girl with dark brown, slightly curled hair and a set of bright, beautiful eyes. She stood up, taking care to wipe any trace of blood from around her lips before walking over to Annalise.  
"It would appear that my brother can't take his eyes off you." Rebekah commented, looking in the direction of Klaus. Annalise followed Rebekah's line of sight to see Klaus sat there with his ever charming and confident smirk on his face, making his cerulean eyes light up.  
"It would appear so, wouldn't it." Annalise replied, an amused smile playing on her lips.  
"I'm Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson." Rebekah smiled, taking a shine to Klaus' muse.  
"Annalise, Annalise Salvatore." Annalise extended a hand to Rebekah, which Rebekah shook with a certain enthusiasm.  
"You should come over and meet my brother." Rebekah suggests, which brings a wider smile to Annalise's face.  
"It would be my pleasure Rebekah." Annalise replies, before the two ladies headed over to the table occupied by Klaus.  
"Annalise." Klaus greeted as she sat down next to him.  
"Klaus." She replied.  
"Where did you disappear to, love? I waited for you, I **searched** for you. Why did you just run off like that?!" Klaus' angry side was beginning to emerge.  
"Now, now, Klaus. I didn't choose to disappear. You can blame my older brother, Stefan. He turned me and went on the run with me." She states, her eyes skimming across the room looking for a suitable blood-bag. She spots a handsome young man in the crowd and beckons him over, not listening to Klaus' words. The foolish young man wanders over, confidence evident on his face. Annalise glances at Klaus.  
"Will you move up Klaus?" He, begrudgingly, moves up and Annalise pulls the young man down next to her.  
"Now, what's your name Sweetie?" She asked, putting a sweet voice on.  
"Will, Will Havana." He replies, smiling.  
"Well, Will Havana, you've just made the worst mistake of your life." Her sweet voice turned into one of malice and a dark grin grew on her lips.  
"W-what do you mean?" She simply laughed at his anxiety before pulling him close, looking deep into his forest green eyes.  
"Now, please don't make a noise Will. I'd hate to cause a scene." She giggled and he simply nodded, unable to tear his gaze away from her captivating eyes. Annalise immediately sunk her fangs into his neck, her ripper side truly coming out. Klaus looked at her, in utter intrigue. The young man had been toyed with and messed about with for a while before he finally died. Annalise smirked, getting a wicked idea. She glanced at Klaus and Rebekah.  
"Do me a favour. Get ready to run." She stated before picking up the young man's body. Rebekah and Klaus nodded, both rising to their feet and downing their glasses of alcohol, watching Annalise intently. Annalise waiting for the opportune moment, when all the humans were drinking, dancing and chatting, she hung Wills body from the chandelier directly above the dancefloor. Screams of sheer terror ensued, as blood dripped from the chandelier and onto the dancers below. Annalise grabbed Klaus and Rebekah's arms.  
"Run." She stated, smirking in amusement. They both laughed as the three made a get-away through the back exit of the bar.  
"You've changed, love." Klaus chuckled. "I like it."  
"You and me both." She replied, laughing as the three vampires made off into the dark, crowded streets of Chicago, never to be seen again.


	3. Chapter 3: Dear Brothers

2013

* * *

'_Dear brothers,_  
_Although you both have proved good company in the few years I've lived in the boarding house with you, I think it's time I broadened my horizons. Plus, I can't stand being around Elena a second longer. You can still call me and I'll drop in from time to time, but I want a brand new start. Although I have visited the town too many times to count and I own a house there, I can still start again there. I truly will miss you both. Damon, what can I say? You're my drinking buddy, my oldest brother and the brother I can fight with properly without fear of hurting me. Of course I'll miss you._ _Stefan, you helped me sort-of quell my ripper side, but I didn't appreciate it at the time. You're my youngest older brother and you're good to talk to whenever I need help. You've honestly helped me through a lot. I'm sorry the leave is so sudden. Wish me luck!_

_- Annalise'_

The Salvatore brothers both looked at the short goodbye letter their younger sister had left for them. Starting anew was a habit for Annalise. She never could stay in one place for too long. But none of them had expected her to venture to the place she did.

**New Orleans.**


	4. Chapter 4: Indescribable & Unforgettable

**First Person**

* * *

I walked down the bustling streets of New Orleans, at the present moment I'm waltzing across The French Quarter, where a supposed 'King' rules over the witches and vampires. Marcel. Someone Klaus had told me about during one of our many 'dates'. I carried on, only to bump into the illustrious Marcel himself, who –might I add- had an ear to ear grin on his face.  
"And who might you be?" He asked. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for this joker. I had one objective and one objective alone.  
"Someone who has places to be." I replied, stepping side-wards, only to have him mirror it.  
"Woah there. I only asked. I'm Mar-"  
"Marcel. I know. You can only hear the name from bystanders enough times before the name sticks." I rolled my eyes inadvertently.  
"Well, since you know my name, can I have yours?"  
"Annalise. Now can I go?" He chuckled, probably at the fact that I wanted to be on my way.  
"Annalise, you're really trying my patience."  
"Well, Marcel, I have places to be. So you need to step aside and let me past." All traces of kindness were wiped from his face and he pinned me against a wall by my neck.  
"I'm in charge here Annalise." He hissed. "I could get you staked so quickly you wouldn't know what hit you."  
"I would now." I replied sarcastically. His grip tightened around my throat, making me wince under the pressure.  
"Show some respect." He glared at me, but before I even had time to respond Marcel had been ripped off me and there stood a **fuming** Klaus Mikaelson; something no-one should ever want to see. Klaus picked me up and ran off with me. We wound up back at his home, which I was almost certain he shared with Elijah and Rebekah.  
"My siblings are out exploring." Klaus stated, putting me down onto the ground.  
"And how long will they be gone?"  
"I don't know."  
"How can you not know?" I had a habit of winding him up.  
"I just don't!" He shouted.  
"Bu-" Before I could press further, Klaus pulled me close and kissed me. I immediately reciprocate, wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel his warm hands on my waist, pulling me closer and closing any space that was previously between us. The kisses begin to get more heated and passionate, that's when we're flashed up to his dark bedroom with crates filled with his paintings; I would discover this later on. I pull him down onto his bed, the heat building back up again between us. There's so much passion and emotion that the actions speak for themselves. Clothes are strewn on the floor as we slip under the black silk covers.

* * *

Only three words come to mind when I think of the night Klaus and I shared. Indescribable, unforgettable and perfect. I hadn't expected any less from the famed Original vampire. _It will always be a night to remember._


End file.
